


Cultural Misunderstandings

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Porn, REALLY bad dirty talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara is feeling insecure about her lack of experience when it comes to sex, but turning to the extranet for help may not get her the results she's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a fun little story that came from a discussion the two of us had about how ME1 Liara would be terrible at dirty talk. It's going to be 3 chapters, but they're pretty much done, so we'll be posting one a day. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave any thoughts you have in the comments.

Liara gazed through the glass wall in the waiting room of Huerta Memorial Hospital, looking past the backwards lettering to scan the Presidium below. The sight spread out beneath her was a strange mixture of twisted metal wreckage and green foliage, and somehow, it managed to make her feel both depressed and hopeful at the same time. Many of the shops were destroyed, but cleanup crews were hard at work restoring them, and untouched patches of garden colored the landscape with bits of lively green.

In the end, the urge to smile won out. The level of destruction was horrifying, but it could have been so much worse. Shepard had managed to stop Sovereign, and though many had lost their lives, hundreds of millions of innocent people had been spared thanks to the commander’s efforts.  _ And yours, _ Liara reminded herself, in a thought-voice that sounded surprisingly like Shepard's.  _ You were part of this too. If your mother had lived to see what you've accomplished in these past few months, she would have been proud. _

But it still felt like there was so much more to be done. The Citadel was in shambles. The Council was on Shepard's side for the moment, but Liara doubted their good will would last once the repairs were finished. If her recent adventures had taught her anything besides her own surprising capacity for courage, it was how far people were willing to go to preserve a sense of normalcy, even when everything was falling apart around them.

_Well,_ _perhaps that's not the only thing you've learned..._

Heat blossomed across her cheeks, and she chewed nervously at her lower lip, glancing around to make sure no one else in the lounge was studying her too closely. She had changed a great deal since Shepard had rescued her from that mine on Therum, but some things had remained the same.  _ You might be a hero now, but you're also still the same awkward, stammering maiden you were as a graduate student... and you still have no idea what to make of your attraction to Shepard, or this new intimacy between you. _

It had taken every bit of bravery she possessed to approach Shepard before their mission to Ilos and offer herself, but she didn't regret her choice one bit. Despite the fact that death had been hanging over their heads, it had been one of the most magical nights of her life. Shepard had been sweet, and patient, and considerate, and she had whispered things in that low, husky voice of hers that had made every inch of Liara's body burn. Just remembering some of them was enough to make her squirm on the bench.

_ 'You're so beautiful, Liara... Oh God, you're so wet Liara... so wet for me...' _

"Hello, Liara."

The sound of another voice speaking her name was enough to jolt Liara out of her memories. She let out a squeak of startled embarrassment, whirling around to see a tall, fit human woman staring at her in confusion. Unfortunately, it wasn't the tall, fit human woman she wanted to see. "Chief Williams," she said, forcing a smile onto her face that she hoped wasn't too awkward. "How is she doing this morning?"

“Good,” Ashley said cheerfully. “Better once I told her you were on your way over too.” The news made Liara’s heart swell. It had nearly stopped when chunks of the Presidium had crashed down on her new lover at the end of the Battle of the Citadel, burying her beneath the wreckage. Mercifully, it hadn’t been as bad as it looked, but Shepard had still spent the last few days recovering at Huerta Memorial.

“Thank you, Ashley. If she is waiting for me, then I suppose I should go in.”

Ashley gave a knowing nod. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll see you back on the ship.” 

Liara returned a shy smile to the gunnery chief as she walked past. When she had first come onboard the  _ Normandy _ , their coexistence had been uneasy at best, but no more. Sometime during their quest, they had become comrades and now, she liked to think, friends.

When she came into Shepard’s room, Liara’s spirits continued to rise. The commander was sitting up in bed, her freckled face less pale than it had seemed on their last visit and her green eyes twinkled. “Hey, Liara,” she said brightly. “Ash said you’d be stopping by. It’s really good to see you. Now c’mere and give me a kiss.”

Liara’s heart beat faster as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. The way that Shepard could speak so easily about what she wanted was something she found amazing. Where was the awkward sputtering? The agonizing pauses as she tried to find the exact right word? The commander made what had always tied Liara’s tongue in knots seem so incredibly  _ easy _ .

None of that mattered once their lips met. She could feel both Shepard’s improving health and her affection in the kiss. It was warm and sweet, with more than a hint of passion, especially when the commander’s hands cupped her face and pulled her closer. Heat spread through Liara’s body, and the urge to climb into bed with her and take things further was powerful. Their one night together had been a dream that Liara was eager to repeat...

When Shepard was well enough. Reluctantly, Liara drew back from their embrace, albeit not entirely. She still stayed close, one of her hands tangled in the commander’s hair. Its exotic texture was just one of the many things she was eager to learn more about when she got the chance.

Lost in her fantasies, she scarcely noticed Shepard’s grin. “Good kiss,” the commander said with a wry smile. “Seems like you’d like a few more of them.” Shepard’s voice dropped an octave, becoming distinctly seductive. “Maybe in a few other places.”

“I—oh, I… yes, I certainly would,” Liara mumbled, distinctly aware of a dark purple flesh spreading across her cheeks. “Though perhaps, um, it should not be here?”

Thankfully, Shepard wasn’t put off by her stammering. “Then it’s a good thing I’m not gonna be cooped up in this place much longer, huh?”

Liara had no chance of keeping the excitement out of her voice. “You mean the doctors have decided to release you?”

“Yup. One more day, and I’m back where I belong: on my ship, with you.”

Liara's heart leapt with excitement even as her stomach fluttered. She was thrilled to hear that Shepard would be returning to the  _ Normandy _ , but at the same time, she couldn't help feeling nervous as well. It had been easier to submit to her feelings and grasp for what she wanted during their one night together, because she hadn't been certain there would be a tomorrow. Now, Shepard was healing, and the galaxy was saved. That meant she and Shepard had a potential future together—a future she could easily ruin by making a complete fool of herself.

"That is good news," she said when she realized that Shepard was still waiting for a response. "It has been lonely on the  _ Normandy _ without you..."  _ Does that sound too desperate? No, surely not. The two of you have embraced eternity. She must already know how much you've missed her... how much you care for her... _

"I'll bet it has," Shepard drawled, lips twitching into a smirk. "So, are you going to let me take you on a proper date once I break out of this joint? You know... a nice dinner, a stroll through whichever part of the Presidium Gardens didn't get burned up... maybe a nightcap? I don't know about you, but after everything that's happened, I need a chance to relax and blow off some steam." Liara gasped as Shepard reached out to take her hand, twining their fingers together. "And I can't think of anybody I'd rather spend my first night out with than you, Liara."

She stammered for a moment, cheeks heating up as she struggled for words. Try as she might, she simply couldn't think of what to say. She felt like a fool, and it was only the unwavering kindness and gentleness in Shepard's eyes that kept her from hiding her face. "I... I mean... it would be... yes? I would..." She cleared her throat, trying again. "I would love to, Shepard. Thank you."

"No pressure, though," Shepard said, skimming a thumb over the tops of her knuckles. "I really enjoyed what happened between us before Ilos, but I know those were special circumstances. When I say a date, I just mean a date. What happens afterward is completely up to you, okay?"

Liara breathed a sigh of relief. Although she was already certain of what she wanted, it was comforting to hear that Shepard wasn't going to place any expectations on her. "I appreciate your patience, but I'm sure of my feelings. Our night together was very special, and I want to experience that again. With you."

A big smile spread across Shepard's face, dimpling her cheeks and stretching from ear to ear. "That's my girl. You always know just what to say," Shepard said, leaning in to place another soft kiss against her lips.

Liara shuddered as soon as their mouths met, whimpering a little when it ended too soon.  _ No, Shepard, I don't. I really, really don't. _

* * *

Back in her room behind the medical bay, Liara found that she was no closer to a plan than she had been at the hospital. During their first night together, she had been grateful for Shepard’s obviously far greater experience when it came to sex. Her hands had shaken when she first went to touch the commander, and her words had caught in her throat, but Shepard had shown her what do. Her skill and her thrilling, intoxicating instructions had guided Liara along a very pleasurable journey until the surety of the meld could take them over the brink.

Tomorrow, though, would be different. Tomorrow, her lover—and just thinking the word was enough to both thrill and worry her—would be fresh from the hospital, and might not be ready to take such a leading role again. Pride, too, was involved. Liara was a star student, not used to being a bumbling amateur, especially not with something so important to her.

_ And what did you do when you wanted to understand more about a subject at university? Research! That’s what I need. _

This was hardly her usual area of inquiry, but surely the mysteries of sex could be studied just like any other topic. It was a field that Liara had tended to avoid in the past. There had been a few tentative searches in the more purent corners of the extranet when she was younger to be sure, but nothing extensive. Her own hand and her imagination had generally been enough to see to her personal needs, and so much of what she’d found had been more tawdry than she prefered to look at.

This time, though, there was a purpose to her inquiries beyond mere self-gratification. This was for Shepard, and so Liara set aside her apprehensions as she sat down in front of the small terminal at her desk. It was hardly as sophisticated as her research set-up back on Thessia, but she had learned how to manipulate the primitive interface well enough, and a quick swipe of her finger called up a search window.

_ But what to put in it? I suppose I should start with something simple. _

_ ‘Human sex.’ _

Liara’s eyes widened as the results of her search appeared on the screen. There were a variety of images of humans of both genders engaged in an even greater variety of sex acts with other humans, asari, turians, and….  _ Goddess, is that a pair of krogan? _ Quickly, Liara closed the window, flushing with embarrassment and grateful for the privacy her small room provided. The thought of someone like Wrex or Joker, seeing her at the moment was mortifying. Still, she couldn’t give up her search so easily. Perhaps refining her terms would provide more useful, and less distressing results.

_ ‘Human female asari sex’ _

The next set of images were indeed more promising. Most of them linked to vids that seemed relevant to her problem, and she she scrolled through a number of them before settling on one in particular. It appeared to star a dark purple-skinned matron and a pale human woman whose fringe of red hair, if not her build, reminded Liara somewhat of her commander. With renewed hope, albeit accompanied by a heavy dose of trepidation, she hit “play.”

After an establishing shot accompanied by some fairly distasteful music, the scene cut to what was supposed to be an extravagant house. The matron Liara had seen in the opening image was lounging outside on a beach chair, dressed in a pair of high heels and an extremely impractical garment that barely concealed her charms. With a sigh, Liara decided to ignore the implausibility of the situation. In her experience, asari rarely wore such things, preferring to swim nude whenever pools or beaches were involved.

_ Do humans like them? Is that why she's wearing it? Perhaps I should pick something similar up from the Presidium... from one of the shops that wasn't destroyed, of course. _

She didn't have much time to consider the prospect, because a few moments later, the second actress made her entrance. The human was dressed in similar beachwear, also feminine and impractical. She rang the doorbell, and the asari matron peeled herself away from the chair to answer it. Upon seeing each other, both of them struck impressively seductive poses. "Excuse me, ma'am," the human said, licking her full lips, "I'm here to clean your pool."

The asari gave the human a long up-and-down. "So I see. You're right on time. Come inside. I'll make sure you're... comfortably situated before you start."

Liara heaved a sigh. Although the acting was over the top, well past the point of believability, she still couldn't help feeling inferior. She was sure her own attempts at seduction would prove even worse once Shepard got out of the hospital...  _ That is why you need to study. Don't give up, Liara. You are already learning a great deal. Perhaps you can surprise her with this 'cleaning' ruse as well to make yourself seem more alluring. _

While she pondered that, the actresses continued interacting on the screen. The asari matron had led the scantily clad human out to the pool, but she wasn't doing any cleaning. Instead, she was currently engaged in spreading what appeared to be some sort of oil over the asari's back. Liara wasn’t sure as to its purpose, but she wondered if she should also look for some during her search for appropriate bedroom wear. The idea of peeling Shepard out of her clothes and rubbing oil all over those impressive muscles was a hundred times more appealing than the display on her monitor...

She was so lost in thoughts of dragging her palms down Shepard's broad back and cupping the firm cheeks of her ass that she almost missed what happened next. The asari had removed her top, and the human was admiring her (admittedly impressive) breasts. "Nice tits," the human said, as Liara watched with rapt attention, trying to make mental notes. "I bet your bondmate appreciates them."

"My bondmate isn't at home right now," the asari purred. "Actually, I was about to ask for your help. I wouldn't want to get a sunburn..."

Liara's brow furrowed in confusion. _Asari don’t generally suffer ill effects from exposure to the sun. And even if we did, couldn’t_ _she just put the protective lotion on herself? She can reach her own.... Oh._ It seemed obvious in retrospect, but as she watched the human spread the liquid over the asari's now-shimmering breasts, she understood the appeal. She resolved to do something similar for Shepard at the earliest opportunity. Now that she thought about it, her lover had spent a good deal of time kissing and kneading her own breasts during their first time together, and the sensations had been very pleasurable. She hadn't thought to return the favor, and she was eager to see if she could produce similar results when she did.

While she’d been distracted by that particular fantasy, the action in the vid had progressed somewhat further. The asari had started kissing her partner while working to strip off her swimsuit. “I know I shouldn’t be doing this,” she told the human breathlessly, “but I’ve been so lonely without my bondmate here. And you’re just so sexy.”  She ran her hands through the dark red strands of the human’s hair. “This is so strange, but I love to play with it.”

As she brought it up to her nostrils so that she could inhale its scent, the human’s mouth fell open and she cooed, “Ooh, I like it when you do that. I want you to play with  _ all _ the parts of my body the same way.”

“Then lie back, because I’m going to show you what four hundred years of experience can do.”

_ Sadly, I don’t think that line will do me any good _ , Liara reflected. She was only one hundred and six, and she had no experience, though the pleasure of her first time had made her wonder why she had waited so long to get at least a little practice.

The human settled down on the pool chair while the oiled matron began running her hands all over her skin. The camera now seemed to be situated behind her as she made her way down the human’s body, stopping to linger on her generous posterior. It was undoubtedly lewd, and yet Liara still felt a little flush of excitement. There was no denying how attractive both participants were.

Soon enough, the asari had peeled off what remained of her partner’s swimsuit and was burying her face between her legs. This was one thing Liara was familiar with at least; Shepard had done it for her during their night together, but she hadn’t gotten the chance to return the favor in the same way. Judging by its effects, however, it was definitely something she should try. The human was writhing and screaming out a variety of obscenities Liara had never heard before.

“Oh, yes. Eat my fucking pussy, you purple slut!” the human demanded. Liara recoiled in surprise and a little bit of horror, but far from being offended by the degrading words, the asari seemed to be excited by them. Two of her fingers thrust down beneath her own swimsuit bottom as she continued to pleasure the human. Both of them were moaning loudly now, and the human was cupping one of her breasts while her other hand clutched at the asari’s crest.

Somewhere in the middle of her task, the asari looked up. “Your human pussy tastes so good,” she purred, her voice low and husky. “I could just lick it all day long...”

“Liara?”

Liara almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her own name. It was coming from the other side of the door, and after her initial spike of panic passed, she realized that the voice that had interrupted her belonged to Doctor Chakwas.  _ Oh Goddess, can she hear this? _

Frantically, she closed the window on her terminal, stumbling out of her chair and over to the door. “What is it, doctor?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound as flustered as she felt.

“Oh, nothing important. I was just wondering if you’d gotten back from seeing Shepard yet? How is she doing?”

Either the doctor wasn’t aware of the vid, or she’d chosen not to mention it, but Liara wasn’t going to be the first one to raise the topic. “Shepard is doing well. She says that she will be coming back to the  _ Normandy _ tomorrow.”  _ And clearly I have a great deal of preparatory work to do before she gets here _ , she thought to herself.  _ Even if I am still a bit confused about all of this. _


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard leaned forward, checking her face in the bathroom mirror one last time. Although she wasn't a lipstick and eyeshadow kind of girl, she had done more than her usual amount of primping and grooming since returning home from the hospital. It had felt luxurious to stand under the warm spray of her own shower again and give her hair a good shampooing, while slapping on some much-needed lotion had eased the itching she felt thanks to the stiff, over-starched hospital sheets.

Now she was freshly washed and scrubbed, and all that remained was finding something appropriate to wear for her date with Liara. In all honesty, she wasn't sure where they were going to go. She hadn't been able to do much planning in the hospital, and although some parts of the Presidium remained active, most of the good places had been shut down thanks to the reconstruction efforts.  _ Thanks a lot, Sovereign, you big stupid hunk of metal. You're dead, and you're still spoiling everything. _

"Unless Liara has any better ideas, it looks like I'll just have to go with the old standby," Shepard said to her reflection, heaving a sigh. "Dinner in and a nice vid.” The choice of vid she could leave to Liara, but perhaps she could do something about the dinner.  _ Mess Sergeant Gardner owes me one. Maybe I can convince him to whip us up something special? Something Liara would like... _ She searched her brain, trying to think of what that might be.  _ She does always go for the fruit, and I've caught her sneaking pastries after missions. Maybe she has a sweet tooth? _

She smiled, feeling a bit less forlorn. Besides, she was hopeful that Liara wouldn't object to a little making out during the movie. After shaking the last lingering droplets from her damp hair, she wandered back into her cabin in search of some proper clothes. Pulling on a pair of shorts and an undershirt was simple enough, but she frowned when it came time to decide what to put over them.  _ Do I wear my uniform? Something more casual? Something formal? Do I even own anything formal besides a dress uniform? Shit, this is what happens when I spend a couple of weeks in hospital scrubs. I forget how to dress myself. _

It was a confounding question, but one she didn't get much time to come up with a solution for. The door’s buzzer sounded, and Shepard's eyes widened in surprise. She checked her omnitool, swallowing nervously.  _ Crap, she's early. Way early. Well, I can't just leave her standing out there... _ It wasn't until she had hit the pressure pad that she realized it might  _ not _ be Liara—and if it wasn't, that meant she might be answering the door in her skivvies for Williams, or Doctor Chakwas, or even Wrex.

To her relief, it was indeed Liara who was standing outside the door, but her worry turned to confusion when she saw what her lover had chosen to wear. Instead of her usual jumpsuit, Liara was clad in some kind of plush, fuzzy yellow robe. Shepard did a double take, completely unsure what to think. "Uh... hi, Liara? Did you need something from me before you got dressed?" she asked, forehead furrowing as she gestured at the robe. It wasn't until she took a second look that she noticed the slight wobble in Liara's legs. The asari was perched stilt-high on a pair of heels, and didn't appear comfortable in the least with the new weight distribution.

"Yes, I need... something... from you, I mean..." Liara stammered. A purple flush began spreading out from the points of her cheeks, and Shepard couldn't help grinning.

_ Even when I have no clue what she's doing, she's completely adorable. _

"Could I come in?"

Shepard suddenly remembered that the two of them were standing out in the open. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, but that could quickly change given how close they were to the mess. "Sure. Sorry, go ahead," she said, stepping aside so Liara could get into the room.

Liara staggered as she walked into her quarters, clearly not familiar with walking in the heels. Still, she appeared to be in good spirits, smiling at Shepard the door closed behind her. “It is good to see that you got out of the hospital all right. Are you feeling well?”

“Yeah, just a few aches and pains. Nothing I haven’t had a hundred times before, and besides, plenty of people need the bed more than I do.”

“Well, I am glad that you’re back.”

“Me too.” Shepard paused, raising an eyebrow before she asked, “So, what’s the deal with the bathrobe? It’s not exactly your usual look.”

That flush in Liara’s cheeks had begun spreading. “Oh, that. Um, I didn’t think that I should wear this in public on the  _ Normandy _ . I mean, not this, but the other thing.” At the same time as she tripped over her words, Liara fumbled with the tie of her robe, managing to unfasten it just before Shepard moved to help. It fell onto the floor, and beneath, she was wearing a  _ very  _ skimpy red bikini.

Shepard’s eyes widened at the sight. The lighting had been dim in her cabin the night before Ilos, and this was her best look at the asari’s nearly naked body. It was truly beautiful, all soft curves and smooth blue skin, and it took several seconds of Shepard tracing it with her eyes before she realized that Liara was just as befuddled as she was.

“Wow, you look great,” she said, trying to help out her girlfriend.  _ I think she’s my girlfriend anyway. We really haven’t had time to talk about it.  _ “But, why a swimsuit?”

“It’s because I’m here to…” Liara’s voice trailed off and her forehead crinkled up as if she was trying to remember what she was supposed to say next. “I’m here to clean your…”  The was another round of hesitation before she finished by saying, “...your shower.”

“Clean my shower?” Now it was Shepard’s turn to furrow her brows. “I just used it actually,” she pointed out, gesturing at her damp hair. “It seemed fine to me.”

“Oh.” Liara seemed taken aback by that, as if there was some script that wasn’t being followed. “Well, then, um, perhaps there is something else here I could clean.”

Shepard looked around her quarters. As a soldier, she was in the habit of keeping them fairly tidy, and most of her things were in their proper places. But even if they weren’t… “Liara, you don’t have to clean anything. I thought we were going on a date?”

“We are,” Liara insisted. “I mean, I thought that you would like this.”

“Like what?” Shepard felt as if she had fallen into some sort of parallel universe, one that superficially resembled the one she knew, but where nothing made sense.

“By the Goddess.” Liara buried her now-thoroughly purple face in her hands. “I am making a complete mess of this.”

“A mess of what? What’s going on here, Liara? Is this some sort of asari mating ritual I haven’t heard of? If it is, I’m up for doing it with you, but you have to explain it to me first.”

"Asari mating ritual?" Liara repeated in a mortified voice, peeking back over the tips of her fingers. "I thought this was a human mating ritual? You see, I did some research..."

The pieces clicked into place, and Shepard couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, bending over slightly, eyes beginning to water. She knew she shouldn't—Liara already looked horrified by the misunderstanding—but the entire situation was  _ so _ ridiculous. The heels and bikini, the offer to clean her shower, the strange things Liara was saying and doing…

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "please don't be mad. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just—" She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, she broke out into a fresh round of giggles, struggling to catch her breath.

Luckily, Liara didn't appear to be heartbroken. "Apparently, there has been some kind of misunderstanding," she mumbled, removing her hands to reveal a weak smile.

Shepard couldn't help being relieved that her lover was remaining good-humored about the situation. She opened her arms, pulling Liara into them and giving her a tight hug. "It's okay," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of the asari’s crest. "It’s not just you. Remember all those dumb, borderline offensive questions I asked about asari when we first met? I bet all inter-species relationships go through something like this."

Liara nuzzled into the side of her neck, letting out a soft sigh of resignation. "Is that what this is?" she whispered, and Shepard shuddered at the warmth of her breath and the soft skim of her lips. "A relationship?"

Shepard cupped Liara's cheek, urging her to draw back so they could look at each other again. "I hope that's what it is." Her eyes flicked down, getting lost somewhere in the dip of Liara's generous cleavage. "I didn't fall for you just because you look good in a bikini.” She laughed and added, “Though it is good enough that I'm seriously considering asking the Alliance brass for permission to install a pool on-board just so I can see you in one more often."

Liara noticed where she was looking, and the blush on her face turned an even deeper shade of violet—one that Shepard hoped meant she was pleased at the prospect of being admired. "You also have very nice, um..." She fumbled over her words, and a brief look of panic flashed across her face before she blurted out, "I find your mammary glands quite appealing as well."

Shepard shook her head, giving Liara an indulgent smile. Unable to resist, she leaned in to place a soft peck on Liara's shaking lips before answering. "This might be an issue with our translators, but why don't you just call them boobs for now? We'll have to have a language lesson later."

"Perhaps it would be wise to learn more about human sexuality straight from the source instead of using the extranet," Liara admitted. She stepped back, removing herself from their embrace, and kicking off her heels before bending down to retrieve her discarded robe. "I don't suppose I will be needing this, then," she said, reaching into one of the pockets and producing a small bottle.

Shepard snorted with laughter when she read the label. "Yeah, not much need for suntan lotion on a ship. But hey..." At Liara's slightly disappointed look, she made a swift recovery. "No reason you can't put it on me anyway. I mean, I could use a massage..."

Liara breathed a sigh of what appeared to be relief. "At least  _ one _ part of my research was correct," she said. "So, humans do give each other massages?"

Shepard winked. "All the time. Every day, in fact. It's a requirement for our health, so you're going to need a lot of practice."

“Really? Every day? But I have never seen you or Chief Williams get one before. Is it something that you only do in private or...” If it was possible for Liara’s face to have turned any purpler, it would’ve done so. “Oh, I see. You are teasing me.”

“It’s only fair,” Shepard pointed out with a grin. “You managed to spin my head around pretty thoroughly before, with that outfit and the shower repair thing.”

“That was not my intention,” Liara protested indignantly. “I only wanted to find a way to make your return from the hospital memorable. To do something that you would enjoy.”

Shepard heart warmed at the words. As silly and confusing as this had been, it was also incredibly sweet. Even though it was clearly difficult, Liara had done all of this for her. “I enjoy being with you,” she said gently. “I don’t need special outfits or a story about a broken shower to make that true.”

Her hand cupped the asari’s chin, guiding their lips together. There was a moment of hesitation at first, but when Shepard slowed down to make sure everything was all right, Liara closed the rest of the distance between them herself. Her mouth was warm and sweet, the kiss that followed an affirmation of their shared feelings.

Unusual though Liara’s choice of a swimsuit was, it also provided Shepard with excellent access to so very much of her skin. She began running her hands over the smooth blue expanses on display, enjoying the way that Liara groaned into her mouth at every touch. The sounds she made were definitely louder and more expressive than their first time together.  _ Maybe she’s more comfortable with this now. That would be good. _

At last, Shepard broke the kiss, only to place more of them along the curve of Liara’s neck, stopping at the base of her jaw. Her palms slid up along the asari’s torso to cup the underside of her breasts. The material of the swimsuit was thin, and she could see that Liara’s nipples were already straining against it. It was an invitation she couldn’t ignore, and she brushed over both stiff peaks with her thumbs.

“Oh, Shepard,” Liara moaned, “Please continue rubbing my boobs.”

Unfortunately, she couldn’t comply. Instead, her hands fell away from Liara’s breasts, and she buried her face in the asari’s shoulder, fresh peals of laughter spilling out of her. Not only the words, but at the exaggerated, earnest way that they’d been delivered, were just too much.

“Goddess, Shepard.” She could hear real distress in Liara’s voice, and it cured Shepard of her laughter immediately. “I cannot seem to do anything right. This outfit. My words. I tried to use the term you suggested, and in the vid I studied, the human seemed to enjoy it when her partner said such things.”

“The vid?” Shepard’s eyes widened and she only barely managed to suppress another peal of laughter. She had guessed earlier that Liara had done some sort of “research,” which had led to the outfit and the shower cleaning suggestion, but something about the image of the shy archeologist actually watching a porn vid was too much for Shepard. “Look, the thing you have to understand is…” She paused, trying to think about how to explain the phenomenon to someone who clearly wasn’t familiar with it. “What they show isn’t really what people want. I mean, it sort of is, but it’s more complicated than that.”

Liara's brow furrowed. "I... I am not sure I understand, Shepard. If humans do not enjoy these things, why are they so widely available? Why do your people watch them?"

Shepard sighed. She really didn't want to get into a whole discussion on pornography, human sexuality, and the pitfalls of a society with more than one gender—especially while Liara was mostly naked in front of her. "Let's table that discussion for later," she said, trying to stifle her laughter and put a little more seduction into her voice. There was no need to make Liara feel even more awkward, despite how cute the asari's deep purple blush was. "Here's an idea... Why don't I ask you some questions, and you answer them? Then you don't have to worry about what to say."

That idea seemed to appeal to Liara immediately. "Oh yes," she said, breathing out a sigh of obvious relief. "That would work much better. I didn't even understand half of the things the women in that vid were saying anyway." She tugged her lower lip between her teeth, fidgeting slightly. "I suppose I should have come to you for instruction from the start. I don't need to know how all humans have sex. I only need to learn how to please you."

Although she knew Liara hadn't meant it as some kind of commitment, Shepard couldn't help smiling. The fact that Liara was thinking about some kind of future with her, however vague and tenuous, filled her chest with a happy glow. "That's right," she murmured, folding her arm around Liara's waist and pulling her close again. Her eyes dropped back down to the dip of Liara's breasts, admiring their shape as they spilled out of the thin top. "Do you mind losing the swimsuit? Because even if we end up hopping back in the shower later on, I guarantee you aren't gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

A shiver raced down Liara's spine as soon as Shepard made the suggestion. The thought of being naked and exposed was a little embarrassing, but it was also exhilarating, and the dark gleam in Shepard's green eyes seemed to be all lust and appreciation.  _ She wants to see me. I might not know much about humans, but the look in her eyes... she stared at me the same way before Ilos. _ Just knowing how much Shepard had enjoyed her body then, and that she seemed poised to enjoy it even more now, gave Liara courage. She smiled and reached back to unfasten her top.

"No," Shepard said, catching one of her hands and drawing it up for a kiss. Liara's eyes widened as the commander's lips passed gently across her knuckles, but she didn't protest. She liked feeling Shepard's mouth on her skin—she hadn't even known the back of her hand could  _ be _ so sensitive. "Please, let me?"

With a shaky breath, she nodded. The prospect of allowing Shepard to strip her was even better than doing it herself. She turned, offering Shepard her other side, gasping slightly as soft fingers trailed up from the small of her back to the planes of her torso. Another needy pulse of heat shot straight between her legs, and her inner muscles clenched with anticipation. She had been aroused before, but now... now, there was no awkwardness left to distract her from the ache growing swiftly within her.

The commander’s lips contacted her shoulder blade, and their warmth made Liara tremble. She didn’t know how Shepard could undo her so easily, but the effect couldn’t be denied. Those warm fingers played along the upper edge of her swimsuit bottom, and Liara murmured, “Shepard,” unable to find any word but that name.

It didn’t matter. Somehow, her lover knew what she needed. The tips of Shepard’s fingers slid beneath Liara’s bathing suit, gliding across the exceptionally sensitive scales. Her clit throbbed with anticipation, but mercifully, it took no more than a moment of searching before Shepard located its head. Even the lightest of touches was enough to send little bolts of lighting up Liara’s spine, and she pulsed, wetness painting her inner thighs.

When Shepard removed the rest of suit and probed further down, Liara shaking grew worse. After an electric brush over her entrance that didn’t last nearly long enough, the commander withdrew, bringing the digits up to her nose. She breathed deep before sliding them between her lips with a slick popping sound, and Liara thought she might collapse entirely.

“You taste so good,” Shepard purred, her voice low and hungry, her breath hot against the back of Liara’s crest. “I could just spend all night eating you up.”

Liara  _ wanted  _ that. Her body was as sensitive as she could remember it being, desperate for the pleasures that Shepard was offering. And yet, she made herself halt. “N—not yet,” she stammered, trying not to choke on her desire. “You did so many wonderful things for me last time. Tonight, let me repay that favor. There is clearly so much I still have to learn about humans. About you.”

“Okay then, sweetheart,” Shepard agreed, a mixture of regret and anticipation mixing in her voice. She spun Liara around in her arms, before asking, “Where do you want to start?”

Liara froze. There were so many things she was curious about, so many interesting parts of Shepard’s body that she longed to explore. Still, the rational part of her brain managed to reassert itself long enough to make a decision. “Do you think you could lie down on the bed?”

Shepard leaned in closer, her lips brushing over Liara’s. “Mm, I can do that.”

The two of them walked through Shepard’s quarters to the bed at their rear. It wasn’t ideal; narrow and, Liara knew from experience, not particularly soft. And yet, it would do. If Shepard was in that bed, then there was nowhere Liara would rather be.

Shepard lay on the mattress, letting Liara properly take in the shape of her body. It was long and powerfully built, reminding her of an asari commando, and yet intriguingly alien. She reached down, sliding her hands beneath Shepard’s undershirt. The firm abdominal muscles that she revealed were particularly impressive, hinting at countless hours of exercise. She spread her fingers across them, enjoying the way Shepard arched upward, clearly enjoying her touch.

“Is this pleasing to you?” she asked tentatively. She wasn’t sure if those were the right words; she knew nothing about this, and clearly the pornographic vid she had selected wasn’t a good guide either.

" _ Very  _ pleasing," Shepard drawled, her voice lower and huskier than Liara had ever heard it. Her stomach muscles tightened, and Liara couldn't help but smile. She often found herself feeling clueless in Shepard's presence, but this time she could tell her lover was flexing on purpose. "You know, if you want more access, I could always take the shirt off."

The prospect made Liara's heart shoot up into her throat, and she had to swallow it back down before she could form words again. "Oh yes," she said, unable to stifle the note of pleading in the answer. "That is, if you don't mind..."

Apparently, Shepard didn't mind at all. She sat up without using her arms, giving Liara another fantastic look at her abdominals as they worked to keep her upright. The view only got better from there—Shepard peeled off her undershirt, revealing more sleek muscles, more pale skin, and a tempting pair of high, firm breasts. The rosy pink peaks were already stiff, surrounded by a scattering of freckles, and Liara couldn't help hoping that they were as sensitive as hers had been. 

She reached out, then hesitated, realizing she should ask permission first. "Shepard, may I?"

Shepard took her right hand, placing a kiss on its back. "It's sweet that you asked..." Liara gasped as Shepard's hand guided hers down to one of the breasts she had been so captivated by. It was just as warm and soft as it looked, a contrast to the firmness that made up the other planes of Shepard's body. "But you don't need to. Your hands and mouth are welcome to wander anywhere they want."

_ Your hands and mouth... _ Liara's eyes widened at the subtle direction. She stared once more at Shepard's breasts, and although her palm covered the left one, the tip of the right was still visible, hard and straining against the air. Liara ran her tongue over her shaking bottom lip, gathered her courage, and leaned in. As soon as she pulled the puckered point into her mouth, Shepard let out a deep, satisfying groan. The vibrations rolled through her chest, and if Liara's lips hadn't been busy, they would have curled into a smile. So far, all signs indicated that she had been right. She began kneading Shepard's other breast, carefully at first, then with more enthusiasm as the commander arched into her.

"Mmm, s'good," Shepard hummed, and Liara felt her face bloom with a hot blush as her lover's fingers curled around the back of her head, encouraging her to keep going. They found the divots in her crest, scratching lightly, and a shudder raced down her spine, ending at the sticky pool of warmth swiftly growing between her legs. She hoped Shepard was having a similar reaction, but through the commander's shorts, she couldn't be sure.

Although she wasn't quite brave enough to check there yet, Liara did give her other hand permission to explore more of Shepard's body. It was a little overwhelming, keeping track of both hands and her mouth at the same time, but somehow, she managed without too much awkwardness. She started by cupping Shepard's hip, then wandered up along her side, enjoying the soft, fine hairs that covered the skin. When she pressed down, she couldn't really feel them at all, but when she pulled back, they tickled her palms.

Apparently, that wasn’t the only thing being tickled. At the light brush of her hands, Shepard’s torso tightened up and she  _ giggled _ , a high sound Liara had never heard her make before. “I’m sorry,” Liara said, letting Shepard’s nipple escape from her mouth, “I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t worry. It feels nice. Everywhere you touch feels nice.”

Liara smiled broadly. “I’m glad. Because I would like to touch you in some more places.”

She felt awkward saying the words, but Shepard didn’t seem to mind them. Instead, she hooked her thumbs beneath her shorts, clearly eager to get them off. Liara had wanted to do that herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to object. Not when she was so interested in what the motion revealed. Last time, she had used her hand to bring Shepard pleasure, but combined with the dark room, that hadn’t offered her the best view.

In some ways, Shepard’s anatomy was very much like her own, folds of skin slick with what Liara assumed—breathlessly—was her arousal around her entrance. They were pink though, not the deep blue of an asari, and above them was another tuft of that red hair, to which droplets of water still clung. And then there was the smell. It was thicker and heavier than her own, and just the hint of it she was getting made Liara eager for more. “I think…” She nearly swallowed her own tongue saying the words, but she had to do it. “I think that I’d like to taste you this time.”

Shepard grinned, and Liara could see the hunger gleaming in her eyes. “I’d love that.”

If further encouragement was needed, Shepard spread her legs, and Liara moved down to the bottom of the bed. As she positioned herself there though, she hesitated. It had felt  _ so _ good when Shepard had done this for her, but she had been too overwhelmed by the sensations to get a good idea of exactly what the commander was up to. Using her hand had let Liara draw on at least some of the knowledge she’d gained from pleasuring herself, but this was an entirely new skill she had to master. “Please, tell me if I am doing something wrong.”

Shepard’s hand reached out to caress the side of her head, the touch reassuring Liara. “I will. But don’t worry too much about it. Just do what comes naturally, and I’m sure it’ll be good for me.”

There was a quiver in Shepard’s usually strong voice, and Liara felt guilty about making her lover wait so long while she fumbled through this. Determined not to compound the problem with further delays, she positioned herself between Shepard’s legs and bent down so that she could kiss those wonderfully taut abs. 

The clean skin tasted wonderful, but Liara didn’t linger too long there. Unfortunately, once her mouth moved lower, Liara discovered a new problem. As she began to kiss the patch of hair above Shepard’s sex, she suddenly found something caught on her tongue and she had to pull back, coughing awkwardly.

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you about that,” Shepard laughed.

Liara looked down at the short, wiry strand of red hair she had managed to dislodge. “I did not realize they just... came off like that. It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Shepard grinned, shaking her head. “Nope, not unless you pull hard. Just be careful. And  _ please _ , don’t stop." Her face became serious once more, and she spread her legs wider in clear invitation. "I need you, Liara.”

The fire glowing in her commander's eyes sent an answering wave of warmth crawling along Liara's skin. Her gaze dipped back down between Shepard's thighs, and she had to suppress a whimper when she noticed several clear, glistening trails there.  _ I did that, _ she realized with swiftly growing pride.  _ My touch made Shepard react this way. She says she needs me. Needs  _ me...

Hearing those words echoing in her head gave Liara all the confidence she needed. She lowered her head once more, sliding her tongue between Shepard's outer lips in a slow, exploratory swipe. This time, there was no hair to get in the way—only warm, wet silk. The taste was light at first, subtle enough that she didn't catch much of it in her mouth, but as she repeated the motion, she got more flavor. Shepard was salty and tangy, with only a hint of sweetness, completely unlike anything she had ever experienced before. After a few seconds to process, she decided she liked it. It definitely tasted different than her own wetness, but if Shepard kept producing more, Liara thought she might just become addicted.

"Oh yes," Shepard mumbled, flopping back onto the bed and letting her head loll against the pillow. "Please, keep going..." Liara opened her eyes, suddenly realizing what a fantastic view she had. Shepard's entire body was stretched out above her, and she could see all the way from her taut abdomen, past the undersides of her high breasts, to the beautiful, freckled face beyond. Before she even realized what she was doing, her hands began roaming up along Shepard's legs, circling her lover's hips to find a hold. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to grip them, but it felt like the natural thing to do.

Her instincts didn't lead her wrong. Shepard's pelvis began rocking gently, and when Liara realized the commander was trying to establish some kind of rhythm, she hurried to follow it as best she could. The gentle hand on the back of her head kept her on target—not tugging or pushing, but subtly guiding until her lips came across something smooth and hard. After a few passes of her tongue, she realized what it was. She had a similar organ of her own, although it was a slightly different shape, and not concealed by so many protective folds.

She hesitated, wondering how she should approach this newfound point of interest, but once more, Shepard answered her question before she could ask it. "Mmm. I want you to suck me, Li," Shepard said, her voice more of a low growl than the rasping plea it had been before. "Suck my clit. Can you do that?"

Liara smiled inwardly. She could most definitely do that, and luckily, her translator hadn't had any problems with Shepard's new words. She pulled the stiff bundle deep into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it in circles the same way she usually manipulated her own with her fingers.

Her reward was almost instantaneous. A groan of pleasure came from deep within Shepard and a shiver ran through her hips. It was definitely an encouraging sign, and Liara continued sucking on the hard point of the commander’s clit, feeling it throb in her mouth.

It wasn’t long before she got further encouragement. A firm pass of her tongue brought another moan, and with it, a pulse of wetness that covered the bottom of Liara’s chin. That thick scent filled her nostrils, and Liara badly wanted to take a break to taste it fully. Her desire to bring Shepard pleasure was more powerful though, and it was clear that the commander needed her to keep going. Shepard’s fingers pressed more insistently against her crest, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make the depths of her desire clear.

And that desire was something Liara enjoyed greatly. The sounds Shepard made, the little twitches of her body, the heat of her clit between Liara’s lips—all of them were utterly irresistible. Her own thighs felt slippery with arousal, and a buzzing began to build in the back of her head. It was a feeling she recognized as the urge to meld, but she didn’t want to give into it yet. First, she would bring Shepard over the edge. Then, once she had experienced her lover’s climax, Liara could worry about her own wants.

Fortunately, it wasn’t going to be long before that happened. Shepard rocked harder against her face, and in spite of her inexperience, Liara recognized the signs of a building orgasm. Her fingers dug into the commander’s hips, trying her best to maintain her rhythm. It wasn’t easy, but Liara was determined. She  _ needed _ Shepard to come for her. The silly outfit, the ridiculous words, all of them had been about this, about bringing pleasure to a woman who had grown to mean more to her than she ever could have imagined when they met a few short months ago.

There was a moment of stillness just before it happened. Shepard’s body arched upwards, and then it didn’t move at all for a deliciously long instant. Her mouth was a very different story. A long scream of pure ecstasy tore out of her, and then her thighs squeezed around Liara’s head. She loved the pressure though, as well as the fresh of wetness that coated her bottom lip as Shepard came undone, relishing the signs that she had done her work well.

She wasn’t sure how long she should keep pleasuring Shepard, but when a choked, “Don’t stop, please,” came from above her, Liara hastened to obey. She kept sliding her tongue back and forth over the point of Shepard’s clit, and her hands caressed the curves of the commander’s sweaty hips. The tension in them released slowly, as did the push of Shepard’s legs against her head. By the time Shepard finally gasped, “Come here,” Liara’s tongue was sore and her jaw ached, but she didn’t care.  _ This  _ was what she had wanted, and she was filled with a mixture of pride and desire as she crawled up the bed to lie alongside her commander.

With a happy sigh, Liara rested her head on Shepard's chest, tucking her cheek into the crook of her lover's shoulder. Her body was a livewire, humming with arousal, but that was secondary to the warm glow that enveloped her as she rested in Shepard's arms. Their skin was too hot where it stuck together, and the lower half of her face was still a mess, but this was still as happy as Liara could remember being. Shepard's heart thudded hard and steady beneath her ear, and the ragged rise and fall of her breathing told Liara that she had more than accomplished her mission.

_ Learning how to please all humans might be beyond my capabilities, but learning to please Shepard is definitely not. _

"Was that... satisfactory?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. To her delight, her voice came out in a teasing lilt instead of its usual awkward stammar. Perhaps she was getting better at being flirtatious, too.

Shepard gave her a wide grin, freckled cheeks dimpling with the strength of her smile. "Satisfactory? You're kidding, right? That was  _ amazing _ . Your teachers must have loved you, because you're one hell of a quick study."

"I did perform well at university, but none of my classes covered any material quite like this." Liara let her fingertips trace idle patterns over Shepard's stomach, enjoying the way the muscles twitched. "I certainly would have paid very close attention to  _ those _ lessons."

"Better late than never. And speaking of which..."

Liara suddenly found herself being tipped flat on her back, and a delighted gasp hitched in her throat as Shepard rolled on top of her. Her lover wasn't particularly heavy, but she was wonderfully solid, and when one of Shepard's knees pressed up between her legs, rubbing deliberately against her, she found herself rocking down to meet it. "Does this mean it is my turn?" she asked, not bothering to hide her hope. She doubted she would ever tire of giving Shepard pleasure, but now she was in fairly desperate need of some relief herself.

"I think you mean it's my turn," Shepard growled, leaning down to whisper beside the edge of her crest. "My turn to touch you. My turn to make you shake. My turn to make you scream my name..."

"Shepard," Liara whispered. The commander's name was already the first word on her tongue, and she couldn't have held it back if she tried. When it came to saying anything else, however, she stumbled. Her newfound confidence evaporated, and all she could manage was, "Yes.  _ Please. _ Please do all those things."

Shepard cupped her cheek, apparently not minding the mess, and bent down to kiss her. Their mouths met for several hot seconds, tasting each other deep, and when they pulled apart, Shepard's eyes were blazing. Once more, Liara was left breathless. "You know? Just hearing you say my name, or even hearing you say ‘please,’ is a hundred times sexier than any of those recycled lines you tried to use. I  _ love _ it. Please, keep doing it."

Liara's face burned, but she couldn't help being delighted. It was touching to hear that Shepard appreciated and desired her just as she was, without any affected extras. "Then, please, Shepard..." She swallowed, licking her dry lips nervously. All the wetness in her body had rushed down to paint Shepard's thigh, which was still rocking subtly against her. "Embrace eternity with me."

Shepard’s response was to pull her in for another kiss at the same time that her fingers ran along the folds of her crest. The ridges were always sensitive, but as turned on as Liara was, the touch was enough to make her whimper into Shepard’s mouth. The pressure in her mind was becoming unbearable. She wanted to share everything she had, to let Shepard feel her desire, to show the depths of her emotions. Her thoughts reached out, and Shepard’s mind relaxed, welcoming her in. There was a reassuring strength there, along with a hunger for her pleasure that awed Liara. Shepard  _ wanted _ her so much that she almost came on the spot out of sheer eagerness to fulfil her lover’s wishes.

As it was, her body trembled as Shepard’s hands slid down along it, her legs spreading apart to provide access to the commander’s questing fingers. Liara was so slick that there was barely any stretch when two of them entered her, and when Shepard pressed against her sensitive front wall, bolts of lightning shot up her spine. The feeling was incredible, but no more so than the delight she felt in Shepard’s mind.

_ You’re so wet for me, Liara. So good around me. _

Shepard’s words were as arousing in her mind as when they were spoken aloud, enough to make Liara quiver anew. It was a sensation that only intensified when a thumb found the swollen head of her clit, and she clung to the commander’s shoulders, unable to do anything but give herself over to the rising pleasure. She was almost embarrassed by how fast she was falling apart, but Shepard didn’t seem to mind in the least.

_ That’s it _ , the commander urged, her thoughts hungry.  _ Come for me. _

She was so close to doing just that. Even if Shepard hadn’t been uncannily skilled, the meld let her know exactly how Liara needed to be touched. The warmth of her body, the force of her thrusts, the circles her thumb drew on Liara’s clit: the pleasures were too overwhelming to contain, spilling out of her mind and into Shepard’s. The commander pressed against her thigh, seeking purchase there, and the knowledge of the effect she was having on Shepard was too much for Liara. She cried out, tremors running through her body while novas of bliss filled both of their minds, their climaxes shared and amplified to incredible heights.

There was no time in the meld, no way to tell how long they clung to each other, riding out the waves. Liara didn’t care. She never wanted this to end. Her anxieties and embarrassment had been replaced with pure joy. Shepard wanted her and cared for her, and she felt the same. That was all that mattered.

The connection couldn’t be maintained forever, but even when their minds came apart, their bodies stayed entwined. Shepard’s weight remained settled atop her, and her arms were still wrapped around the commander, holding her close. Her fingers brushed over the sweaty skin of Shepard’s spine, and their lips came together for another kiss, slower and gentler than before. When it ended, she looked into Shepard’s beautiful green eyes, and what she saw there only made Liara’s heart melt further. There was such affection that her first words came out of her without thought. 

“I love you, Shepard.” As soon as she said them, though, she worried she they might have been a mistake. She might have been a naive virgin, in love for the first time, but Shepard was not. Before the commander could reply, she stammered, “But it is all right if you don’t feel the same way. I know we have not been together long and…”

Shepard cut her off with another kiss. “It’s okay, Liara. I love you too.” Liara’s heart swelled, fuller than before, fuller than she could’ve imagined it being. She nuzzled closer to her lover, losing herself in her scent, even as the commander added, “And by the way,  _ those _ were the sexiest words you could’ve chosen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of our little throwback story. We're glad people seemed to enjoy it, and don't worry, we have more collaborations on the way, starting with a few Bonds of Metal one-shots.


End file.
